Altair's Novice
by Lapsis Angelus
Summary: Aleena has a terrible past that she wishes she could forget. one day she is being chased through Masyaf and is saved by Altair. he takes her in to train her but will she be able to prove herself or will she put the Assassin's Order in jeopardy? MalikxOC Rated M for language
1. Masyaf

I was very young when my home was attacked and my family killed by men that I now know as Templars. There were very few survivors after the attack, and I was the only one left alive in my family and then, I was only six. For sixteen years I have been on my own, never letting anybody close to me and living in the city of Masyaf allows me to scale buildings to get away from guards, steal items that are necessary occasionally allows me to practice my fighting skills.

One day I thought nobody saw me steal some food but I was quickly proven wrong, a passing guard saw me. I climbed the closest building and begun to run along the rooftops trying to get away, but something was different, I could hear his footfalls gaining on me. I jumped off the building and landed in a small crowed if people. I ran until I came to a small wall with a cliff and at the bottom was the lower level of the city. I stood at the top of the wall ready to jump to a wagon of hay below (hoping it would be enough to break my fall) when a man jumped for a nearby and killed the guard who was about to strike me with his sword. I pulled my small blade out of my belt and immediately went into a defensive stance. The man stood up and looked at me and looked very confused away.

"You're a woman?" he said still confused

"Yes, my name is Aleena Najjar. You're surprised by this why?" I said still hold up my blade

"Well it's not very often I meet a woman who knows how to fight and is wearing men's clothes."

I stood there thinking to myself that he was right it's rare to see a woman like myself do the things I do. Especially since I'm only twenty-two

"Oh… well I guess that would be surprising. What's your name?" I said

"Like I'm going to tell you what my name is." He said shaking his head and walked away

I followed him until he came to the Masyaf castle and went inside. I walked back down to the bottom of the hill and found a small area and I fell asleep. I woke to the sound of my name and the beautiful night sky. I stood and gathered my things and followed the voice with my blade in my hand. I walked around the area I heard the voice but I couldn't find the source. Then I heard his voice.

"Aleena I'm up here."

"I was just about to check the rooftops." I lied

"Sure you were." He said sarcastically

I rolled my eyes and climbed the building, but when I came to the top, he was gone. So instead of using my sight in the dark I started listening to unusual sounds. Everything sounded somewhat normal until I started hearing odd movements, so I followed it. It took me just a little bit of time to find him, but I did. He was in a rooftop garden.

"Found you" I said with little emotion

"Impressive, how is your fighting skills?" there was a grin on his face as he ended his sentence.

Before I could reply somebody tackled me from behind and slammed me into the ground. I got my left hand free and grabbed him from the neck and squeezed until his grip loosened enough for me to get up and kick him in the gut. I picked him up, slammed him into a wall and twisted his arms around his back until I heard him say stop.

"Very impressive." He said

"What is going on? Why did you have this man attack me?" I said angrily

"I've been testing you, Aleena. I'm part of an order, we are Assassins. I would like to train you further to become an Assassin."

I finally let the man go and stood there thinking about what he just said. Becoming an Assassin would be a once in a life time chance but I would have to trust fellow Assassins. I've always had a hard time trusting people.

"So, what are your thoughts? Will you join us?"

"I would love to join you but ever since I was a child I haven't been able to trust anybody. I wouldn't make a very good Assassin if I can't trust others." I said becoming quieter as I continued. "I don't think it would be much of a brotherhood if I was in it. By the way what is your name?" I suddenly said "I'll tell you if you join." He replied

I sighed, nodded, and said "Fine I'll join. I'll become an Assassin."

He nodded and said "My name Aleena, is Altair Ibn La Ahad. Your training will begin tomorrow. Follow me."

We walked up to the castle and from that moment my life would never be the same. I am now an Assassin.


	2. leap of faith

5 months later

Training with Altair isn't as easy as it sounds. He doesn't go easy on me, always disarms me (granted I'm not good at fighting with swords) and plus I think he is starting to think I'm weaker than I really am. I'm good at using my hidden blade, using my small blade, blending in with different crowds, and climbing. When it comes to hand-to-hand combat, Altair and I are almost evenly matched. Although he is heavier than me in weight and muscle and also stronger and taller; I am small enough to wiggle, push and kick until I'm out of his grip. Almost all of the Assassins thought I would be on the ground flat on my back before I could take one swing, but everybody was silent once the fight lasted longer than a half hour.

"Getting tired?" I mocked

"No, I'm just getting started." He said clearly pissed off

Altair came running at me ready to take a punch at me, but this I expected. I jumped and kicked him in the chest with enough force to make him lose his balance and knock him on his back. I ran to him, sat on his chest with his hands under my legs and he was unable to get up and anger was written across his face. I could tell this because his hood (which was always on) fell off. I had almost won this fight when he rolled and I was pinned under him with his hand on my throat, my left hand under me and my right hand under his. I tried wrapping my legs around him, but I couldn't lift my hips enough to do so because of the way he was sitting on the ground.

"Getting tired?" he repeated my earlier remark "Or do you give up?"

I just glared at him and tried once more to free one of my hands and use my legs but it was useless.

"I… Never… Give up!" I managed to say

So I did what I only knew possible. I spit in his face, which made everybody who was watching laugh. Altair made the mistake of letting go of my right hand. I grabbed his throat and was able to move him enough to get my legs under him and push him a few feet away. He was coming at me once more after I got up and then a voice yelled out.

"Stop that will be enough for one day!" Al Mualim, our leader, yelled.

Altair stopped in front of me as I stood tall smiling.

"What are you smiling for? You didn't win!" Altair said still clearly pissed

"Neither did you." I said smiling and turning away to practice throwing knives

"I still don't get why you're smiling." I heard him mumble

So I replied with "I'm smiling because you couldn't beat me. I'm smiling because I didn't give you the satisfaction of winning. I'm smiling because a novice like me didn't lose to a Master Assassin like you."

He was speechless for about five minutes until he snatched the knife I was about to throw out of my hand and threw it across the training yard hitting another dummy in the head.

"Tomorrow you're doing the leap-of-faith. No more training for you today." He said

I stood there as he walked away still not happy about the fights outcome.

"Aleena!" I heard the friendly voice yell.

It was Malik, Altair's best friend and the only Assassin that can fully tolerate Altair's ego.

"Hello Malik." I said still in a good mood

"I know Altair told you no more training today and I'm sure you're starting to feel sore from you're fight, but I was wondering if you wanted to do a quick practice with swords." He paused for a moment then continued "I would like to give you a few tips on defending yourself."

I thought about is for a couple minutes. I am starting to feel the fight take its toll on me. Altair did say no more training but what could a few tips hurt?

I sighed and said "Alright but only for a little while and because you're a friend."

Malik smiled and beckoned for me to follow him. We walked across the training yard and started talking.

"Now everybody knows you're not weak in any way shape or form, but the way you fight you can't use heavy weapons. You need lighter weaponry so you can maneuver easy. Got it?" I nodded and he continued while pulling out a sword "This one should be perfect. Take a few swings at the dummy."

He handed the sword to me and I held it, seeing how it felt in my hands and started examining it then took several hard swings to the dummy. I was twisting, pivoting and spinning every which way damaging the dummy beyond repair. Then with one final jab to the dummy's middle I stopped, hearing two sets of hands clapping. I turned seeing Malik, who I expected, but I saw the one person watching that I didn't want, Altair.

"Wonderful Aleena! Next time you train with Altair he won't be expecting it!" Malik exclaimed

"Yes he will." I said looking at Altair.

Malik turned around and started cursing.

"I thought I said no more training today?" Altair said

I stood there not knowing how to reply but Malik (being the wonderful friend he is) started explaining to Altair what was going on.

"Altair before you start jumping down her throat for not listening, I just want to tell you that it was my idea. I wanted to give her a few tips on defense with a sword. We haven't gotten that far because I gave her a sword to try out. I'm sorry, don't yell at her."

After he finished everything was silent for a few minutes between us. Then Altair looked to me and said "That was very well done Aleena. Very flamboyant, but that's fine. I guess whatever works for you."

"Wait you're not mad that I completely disobeyed you? You're not going to punish me in some ridiculous way?" I said in shock

"No I'm not mad, what you did was very well done, but Malik I would like her to finish this tomorrow after her leap-of-faith lesson." Altair said

Malik nodded, Altair and I said "Safety in peace brother." And he replied with "and you as well." And left

Altair told me to retire for the night since the sun was almost gone and the stars were starting to show. I gave a respectful bow and went to my room. As I walked into my room a small bird flew out and startled me so much that I threw a knife at it. I felt bad after I realized I killed the innocent bird. I've always loved nature and sometimes when I can't sleep at night I sit at my window and watch the stars. I grabbed my knife and the little bird and dropped the bird out the window.

"What was the thud I heard?" Al Mualim said startling me as well

"Sir! I… uh… was startled by a small bird when I opened the door to my room and I threw a knife at it." I said suddenly embarrassed by how silly it must have sounded to him.

The Grand Master just shook his head and said good night. I closed my door behind him, went to my bed and fell asleep. I was awakened by sunlight and Altair pounding on my door

"Aleena Najjar get up before I drag you out of there!" Altair Yelled

"Go away! Let me get dressed and I'll be out soon!" I yelled back

I listened to his foot falls fade away and started to get my Assassin's uniform on. I gathered my weapons including the sword Malik gave me and walk out of my room after one of the servants handed me an apple. As I walked down the stairs I was greeted by a few other Assassins and was told to meet Altair in the training yard. As I walked out I saw Altair talking to Malik, I tried listening to what they were saying but the noise from my fellow novices was too loud for me to hear. Once I was by Malik's side they stopped talking about what ended up being the location of my leap-of-faith (I was hoping it would be a little more exciting).

"Good morning Malik, good morning Altair. Where am I doing the leap-of-faith today?" I said in a cheerful voice that even surprised me

Altair looked at me and said "Uh… you'll see, follow us."

"Us?" I said suddenly confused

"Yes us, Malik is coming with us." He was already annoyed and it was only dawn.

"Today is going to be interesting." I whispered to Malik

"I wonder how much it will take to push him over the edge today." Malik quietly laughed

"I can hear you! Aleena you won't have to worry about leaping I'm going to throw you! You too Malik!" Altair sternly said

We walked through the city of Masyaf greeting guards and random early civilians. Then all of a sudden Altair ran right up a wall then climbed to the top of a tower. Malik and I looked at each other and followed. I was half way up when I started struggling, and Altair was impatiently waiting at the top with Malik slightly above me. He looked down and saw me shaking.

"Aleena are you alright?" he said worried

"Y-yeah I'm fine just keep going." I said tiredly

I continued to climb feeling yesterday's activities and the strain of the climb and it was taking its toll on my even further. Malik reached the top and glared at Altair. Malik watched me struggle through the last few feet to the top but when I got there Malik held out his hand and helped me up.

"Thank you… Malik." I said out of breath

"I'm impressed most novices fall climbing heights like this." Altair said

"Well I am a good climber but this is the first time I've ever climbed this high." I said starting to regain my breath

"Ready to jump?" Malik said still worried

"Yes." I said

I stood up straight, walked over to a ledge that eagles like to sit on, looked down and saw a pile of hay the was very far down (but that's why they call it a leap-of-faith). I looked over my shoulder at Malik who gave me a reassuring nod, I looked forward and jumped. The wind blew past me; even though I was falling it was peaceful. I flipped myself to land on my back in the hay. I lied there for a moment to calm myself and I got up, looked up to watch Altair jump, who looked like a diving eagle and Malik looked very graceful while doing it as well. They got up and walked over to me, and Malik had a grin from ear to ear.

"Aleena you were perfect! I have never seen a novice such as you do so well!" Malik said with joy in his voice

"You did very well." Altair said

"Thank you. That was amazing I think my body is hating me right now." I said with happiness

"What do you mean?" Altair said

"My whole body hurts!" I said laughing

Altair and Malik started laughing with me as we walked back to the castle, but then Altair had to ruin the moon.

"Now you have to have your initiation." Altair smiled and picked up his pace as I looked down at his left hand that once had a ring finger.


	3. The Initiation

"I'm really not too keen on getting my finger cut off. I realize its tradition and all but I really don't want my finger cut off."

I went on babbling and it got to the point that Malik walked up behind me, covered my mouth and told me to keep walking. I think Altair was ready to kill me but he walked so far ahead so he couldn't hear me.

"Aleena you talk too much. Plus we figured out how to initiate you without having to remove your finger. We designed a special hidden blade for you so amputation of your finger isn't needed." Malik said trying to reassure me that no body part will be lost.

"Well if I don't lose my finger then what is going to happen?" I said

"You'll have to find out later this evening. The initiation is today." Malik grinned and continued. "I'm bored want to race to the entrance of the fortress? Maybe while we're running Altair will join us."

I looked over to Malik and gave a come and get me grin and I took off running. I climbed a building to avoid dodging crowds of people. Running along roof tops gives me the ability to see paths I can take before I get to them. I continued to run silently and then jumping off a building to land on top of a wall that goes up hill. As I went by people I could hear their comments and wondering what was wrong with me (I couldn't help but smile) but I continued to run. As I came to another hill (after jumping off the wall) leading to the fortress, I caught movement out of the corner of my eye and as I turned my head I saw Altair running beside me. He smiled and darted in front of me then Malik started to catch up to me, but this I couldn't allow. I had to at least beat one of the Assassins. I pushed myself harder to gain speed, lengthen my stride and put more distance between Malik and I. there was a pain in my side telling me that I should stop but I wouldn't. Malik was now right next to me, so I looked over and saw him shaking his head. I finally gave up because the pain in my side became too great.

"Keep pushing yourself like that and you'll get yourself sick or even very badly injured." Malik said scolding me.

"I know I'm sorry. I guess I should go get ready for my initiation this evening." I said slowing to a very slow walk as we came to the courtyard.

"That would be a good idea. I'm sure the women have a new uniform waiting for you." Malik agreed

"Safety and peace, Malik." I bowed and walked away to get ready

I entered my room and the servants complained that I couldn't keep myself clean for one day. They heated up the water for me to take a bath and they also cleaned, brushed and braided my hair down my back. They gave me my new white uniform and it actually looked exactly like Altair's, just smaller. I walked out of my room and up to our leader's study to ask him a few question but I literally walked into Malik, who had a stack of books in his hands.

"Oh my gosh Malik I'm so sorry!" I said with a little panic in my voice.

"Don't worry about it." I could tell he was mad about it but knew he would never admit it.

I started picking up the mess I made and he started laughing at me

"Why are you laughing?" I said with confusion

"I'm laughing because if this happened with Altair, he probably would've picked up one of those books and hit you upside the head with it, but here I sit not knowing whether to tell you to watch where you're going or help you pick up the books." He continued to laugh

I gave a small chuckle and said "Well that would be like him wouldn't it be?"

We laughed while picking up the remainder of the books and after we were done I put my hood down, bid a goodbye to Malik and made my way to Al Mualim's study. He always made me nervous. Maybe it's his blind right eye that made me cringe so badly, or just how powerful he is. I walked in front of his desk and bowed.

"What may I do for you today Aleena?" He said turning to me.

"Uh… I… was wondering what exactly I'm supposed to do during my initiation. What am I supposed to say?" I said

"Well child you don't really do anything unless we tell you to. I will have you say our Creed and the three tenets." He said

"Oh I thought there would be much more." I said surprised

He chuckled and told me to go to the courtyard. As I was about to turn to leave he said something else.

"I see you and Malik have a strong friendship."

"Yes sir, is that wrong?" I said

"No just curious, now go." He sounded a little too curious but at the moment it didn't matter.

I walked out to the courtyard only to see the other Assassins standing below the rising and Altair heating a metal clamp. Al Mualim walked out behind me and pushed me to stand in the middle but barely touching the wooden rail. He looked at me and said

"Aleena Najjar you are about to become a full… well… sister of this brotherhood. Altair is going to put this hot metal on your left ring finger and will remove when he feels it's time to."

He looked over to Altair who started walking over to me, so I held out my hand. As soon as he clamped the metal to my finger I really wanted to pull away, but I clenched my teeth together and tried to keep my face looking as calm as possible. Once he removed it from my finger I looked at my hand and saw it was going to leave an awesome scar that would look like our symbol.

Altair looked at me and said "What is our Creed?"

"Nothing is true, Everything is permitted." I said looking him in the eyes

"What are our three most important tenets?"

"Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent. Hide in plain sight, be one with the crowd. Never compromise the brotherhood." I finished

He handed me my new hidden blade and a new sword (a light one too). I looked at him smiled and bowed to him and our leader, but before I could say the Creed one last time with everyone else we heard terrible noises coming from the city being attacked. We all ran out of the fortress with swords drawn only to be hit head on by our sworn enemy, the Templars. Altair grabbed my arm and without saying anything told me to climb a building that we were running to. As we got up, Malik following closely behind started taking out archers one by one. After I killed my third man I jumped off the building pushing my hidden blade in the neck of a Templar that was about to kill a wounded Assassin. I killed Five more men using just the hidden blade in two minutes just defending this one Assassin. I picked him up allowing him to put his weight on me. I started to drag him up closer to the fortress when I was hit in the shoulder by on arrow thus making me fall and dropping the man. I hurt worse than my finger but I got up threw a knife at the archer who shot me and pulled the arrow. I picked the man back up and continued to drag and once I got to the entrance someone took him from me, but before someone could attend to me I spun on my heal and went back only to find that the Templars retreated from their lost numbers . I was shocked to find how many of our own were injured or killed. I was starting to become very dizzy, my sight started to go dark and the last thing I remember is hearing both Altair's and Malik's voice believe calling my name but by time I hit the earth, I was consumed by darkness.


	4. Long days

I felt as if I was floating but I didn't know if I was dead or not. I was hearing screaming from badly wounded men, shuffling of hurried doctors and whispering of our leader and others.

"Will she be alright? She lost a lot of blood by time we got to her." Altair's voice I believe.

"I'm not sure she was barely breathing once she was in here." The doctor said

Everything was quiet once again but my eyes snapped open because there was a pain in my shoulder, so instinctively I grabbed at who or whatever was touching me and twisted until I heard a crack. Then I realized I just broke the doctor's arm and I've never heard a man scream so high before.

"Yup she's fine." Altair laughed.

"How… how long have I been sleeping?" I whispered.

"Since yesterday. You actually almost died. That arrow did a lot of damage, did you pull it out or did it go all the way through?" He said

"I pulled it out then continued to drag one of our Assassins here then came back down to help." I said

"You should have just stayed up here. By the way the doctor was just checking your stiches." Altair scolded me

"Yesterday was a long day. The leap-of-faith, racing you and Malik, the initiation and then the attack. Oh where is Malik?" I said

"Getting stiches in his leg. A novice decided to not pay attention and let go of his sword at mid swing. He didn't lose as much blood as you." He said

I nodded as my head fell back and I went to sleep. I had a nightmare of the attack that occurred when I was six. I was sleeping with my older brother and younger sister. Mom and Dad woke us up and it was still late at night so we were all confused. Before we could walk out our front door men in strange clothing ran through the front door grabbing my mom and little sister and killing my father. My brother and I ran and outside everywhere we looked people were being killed or beaten near death. My brother kept telling to run until he was shot in the head with an arrow. I didn't stop running until I hid in a wagon full of hay and didn't move until the next day. I walked around not knowing what to do even running home when I came across my brother's body. I ran through the front door looking for my mom and little sister only to find my father's dead body and nobody to be found. I wanted to cry and scream but I couldn't. Even for a six year old girl I was engulfed in rage, so I grabbed my father's small blade and a white hooded cloak and ran. I woke covered in sweat and crying. Malik and Altair were trying to figure out what was wrong, so slowly I told them my story.

"Have you ever thought your father was an Assassin? Is that also why you don't trust people?" Altair asked

"I've thought about it but I could never connect anything to him. I don't remember my family much anymore. Yes this is why I don't trust people. When did Malik get here?" I said

"I made the doctor take me here." Malik said with a guilty smile

I rolled my eyes and smiled back. We talked about training, weapons, and their stories on how they became Assassins. Altair was born into it but his parents died when he was young as well. Malik's father was a Master Assassin but died when Malik became a novice. The doctor came in and told me I could leave but no training until further notice. Altair and Malik left so I could change and to let Al Mualim about what the doctor said. Changing clothes was a slow painful process, but I eventually finished and left before the doctor could change his mind.

"I told Al Mualim and he agreed but I've been assigned a mission. You are to observe ONLY. Only fight if you absolutely have to and keep climbing down to a minimum." Altair told me.

"Alright when do we leave?" I asked

"Tomorrow." He said

We walked down to the dining room where we were greeted with wonderful food. We sat next to Malik who was reading a book (as always).

"Are you ever going to stop reading?" Altair teased

"Reading is a good thing to do especially if I ever become a bureau leader." Malik said shutting his book

"I like reading. I've just never had enough time to read." I said as I took a bite of meat and potatoes.

We ate our dinner and talked about tomorrow's mission. Malik told me to watch for infection in my shoulder and not to climb too much. I bid them both a goodnight and walked to my room to sleep. I wasn't successful in it though. My mind was racing from the dream I had, the pain I was in and the mission tomorrow. I did sleep but not much. I woke early, got dressed and walked down to the training yard to watch the sun come up.

"And I thought I was the only one who enjoyed nature." Malik's voice startled me.

"It's the only beauty I saw as a child." I said

"I packed you a bad of supplies for you to tend to your arm. Some food as well." He handed the pack to me.

"Thank you." I said smiling

"Would you like to go ready your horse?" He said

"Sure."

I slid off the railing I was sitting on and walked silently through Masyaf with Malik to where our horses were. He helped me saddle my pure black horse, strap on the materials, and as Altair came be to get on his horse saw Malik lifting me onto my horse.

"I'm sure she could have gotten up on her own." He said

Malik glared at him and wished me luck. Altair got on his horse and we left. We rode through the mountains side. We were lucky that we were never caught by any guards.

"Where is this mission and what are we doing?" I asked

"Acre we need to gather information about the attack and kill a traitor if needed." He said

We walked to Acre only to be puzzled on how to get by guards. We walked around after we dismounted our horses, looking for scholars but to no avail.

"I'm sorry but I think we are going to have to climb the wall." He said apologetically

"I can do it." I said even doubting myself as I said it.

We ran up a wall grabbing a ledge but as I went to pull myself up I fell. I wasn't that far off the ground but it still hurt.

"Altair there I see some scholars down here now. I'm going to get in with them." I said

I walked in the middle of the group, put my hands together and bowed my head and walked pass the guards with no problem. I walked out of the group and sat on a nearby bench.

"Very good. Let's go, we'll have to be careful if you can't climb." Altair said after sitting by me

After we got up we started looking for the bureau but I think he forgot about me because he climbed up a building and started jogging away. I started looking for a ladder or an easier way of getting up but I couldn't find one for the life of me. Altair came out of know where but he found a ladder for me so we climbed up (another slow process) and started following him. We jumped across gaps that most people can't, killed guards randomly came after us and eventually found what we were looking for. I was told to stay on the roof because if I went down I would have a terrible time trying to get up. I waited lying on my back watching an eagle soar above and the clouds go by

"Aleena get up." I was on my feet instantly

"Sorry." I said

"Follow me." He said walking northeast to a very large building

We continued to walk to the building and eventually were to get inside on the rafters. He put his arm out telling me to stop and he sat there. I looked around and saw the two people he was listening to.

"Aleena we need to go. They know were in Acre." We turned and left

We started running along the roof tops again but were attacked by many guards. I drew my sword and started my "flamboyant" attacks on the first man who came at me. After several blocks I got bored, so I spun slitting the throat of the guard with the tip of my blade

"Run!" Altair yelled to me

I wanted to stay but I just barely caught his eye and the look I saw wouldn't want me to argue. So I ran after throwing a few knives to lower the number of guards he had to fight. As I ran somebody grabbed me from the waist and hit me in the head with something and knocked me out. When I finally came to, I was chained to a wall and all of my weapons were gone. All but my hidden blade, but I couldn't do much with my hands shackled. My head hurt and my shoulder burned but I had to get out.

"I wouldn't try anything Assassin." A voice said

"I can't do much with me being chained to a wall and badly injured genius." I said

"A woman!" he said

"Why do people become so shocked by me!" I said getting pissed off

"Well… you'll have to do." He sounded disappointed

"Do for what?" I said with venom in my voice

He laughed and walked away. His footfalls faded and I started messing with the chains as quietly as I could but I could do very much. I couldn't find any weak spot anywhere. As I was doing so the blade on my wrist came out giving a small cut on my other hand, but I took the advantage of the blade on started to pick the lock (as best I could) to get the metal off my wrist. It took about an hour and I think I may have bent the blade slightly but I did it. I was surprised to be somewhere with no door keeping me in. I started walking around and listening for people but it was silent. I found a window I could get out of but it required me to climb.

"Great." I said to myself

I had to do it, I had to get out. I started climbing; though it hurt I was doing it. Just as I reached the window I heard several voices yelling.

"The Assassin escaped!"

"What!"

"Sir we're being attack by Assassins. I believe they are coming for her."

They came for me! I climbed out the window and up to the roof. When I got to the roof I found my shoulder was bleeding badly again.

"Shit!" I said out load

I ran till I came to the front of the building and saw that my brothers have come for me.

"Hey Assassin!" it was the same man I heard when I woke up

"Go away! What do you want from me?" I yelled

"We have you here because we want you to tell us everything of your Order so we can destroy you." I wasn't expecting an answer

"What are you going to do if I get away?" I said

He drew his sword and said "I won't allow that."

I went to reach for my sword but remembered all of my weapons were gone except my hidden blade. He came at me but I side stepped him and made a deep cut on his shoulder with my blade. I was starting to get dizzy again but I couldn't let him win. He swung at me again but I grabbed his wrist, twisted until his forearm was up and drove my knee into his elbow breaking his arm making him drop his sword. He screamed in pain, so I grabbed his sword and drove it into his middle. I should have looked to see how close to the ledge we were because in his last dying moments he grabbed me and fell back. Once our battle began the battle on the ground stopped. They watch us fall but I heard many people yelling my name. In a last second decision I put his body under me and curled into a ball around the sword I never was able to pull out. We hit the ground and I was bounced off him and the sword cutting my middle. I stood up after a few moments but as my brothers reached me I realized how much blood I lost (again) and I hit the earth once more.

"Aleena! Aleena look at me! Aleena!" Altair's voice faded as I slipped into unconsciousness. I woke up screaming because I had a nightmare of falling with nothing to break my fall.

"Aleena calm down! Stop! You're all right! Aleena! Aleena!"

Altair was trying to calm me down by speaking calming words to me. I was surprised; he has never shown such kindness to me. He was never mean but never this kind.

"Is she alright?" Al Mualim came in sounding worried

"She is now. Nightmare woke her." Altair said

"Why are people being so kind to me?" I asked

"Master could you tell Malik that she's awake?" Altair said ignoring me

"Sure." Al Mualim said and left

"Altair why are you being so nice to me?" I asked sounding a little more irritated

"You fell off a building that should have killed you, but you stood right up before passing out from loss of blood. Even though it's been three days you're alive and you are asking why I'm being nice?" He said

I was speechless, three days. I was asleep (knocked out) for three days. I felt like crying, and I really wanted to. Malik walked in and sighed in relief.

"Are you okay?" he asked

That did it and I couldn't stop myself from crying. Malik, as if by instinct, came over and hugged me. I could tell a lot if things were different. Altair showed kindness, Al Mualim was concerned and Malik was hugging me. Malik was rubbing my back and speaking soothing words in my ear. I eventually stopped crying and flushed from embarrassment.

"Everybody has a break down every now and then, nothing to be embarrassed about. You should've seen how furious Altair was when he couldn't find you. Then he came across your sword with a little blood next to it." Malik said

Altair hit him in the head and I started laughing. Then shortly after their stare down, they joined me.

"No training or observations for a long time for you." Altair said with a mocking grin on his face

"I agree, I always end up getting hurt." I said smiling

"Altair I would like to speak with you." Al Mualim said and Altair walked out leaving Malik and I alone.

"You wouldn't believe how scared I was." Malik said looking me in my eyes and holding my hand, which I didn't notice until he started rubbing his thumb on it.

I took my hand from his and gently touched his cheek. "I'm okay Malik, I'm going to alright now." I said

He put his hand on mine and leaned into them. I closed my eyes, and I couldn't believe how tired I was. We stayed like that until I felt him bend and gently pressed his lips to mine and removed them right away. I must have fallen asleep because when I finally opened my eyes Malik was sleeping with his head on my bed

I started to rub my hand through his hair and I quietly whispered "I love you Malik." And fell back to sleep.


	5. Love and war

When I opened my eyes it was dark and Malik was still there, sitting up and awake. I blinked a couple times to focus my eyes and eventually smiled up at Malik.

"Hi." I said still trying to wake up

"How did you sleep?" He asked

"Dreamless but fine." I said

I tried to sit up but the pain from where the blade cut me was starting to hurt. Malik looked so miserable watching me in pain. Once I sat up I found that sitting up perfectly straight would cause the pain to die down somewhat.

"Better?" He asked

"Yeah. What's wrong something sounds off in your voice?" I said

"Al Mualim believes you gave information to the Templars while you were in their hands." He said

"They were Templars? They didn't look like it. Why would I betray the brotherhood? The only family I've had since Altair brought me here! Does Al Mualim not realize how grateful I am for him allowing me to stay? I would never give information that would get us destroyed and let the Templars ruin everything!" I stopped to catch my breath the whispered "Why would he think I would do that?"

"I don't know. Did the man you killed say anything to you or did you say anything to him? He asked

"Could you light a candle or something? The dark is going to put me back to sleep." I asked

I heard him get up and leave which listening to him walk away made me feel very alone. A little while later I heard him and I believe two people with him. A light of a candle appeared as did Malik, Altair and Al Mualim.

"Please tell us everything word for word on what happened." Al Mualim said

I told them the short conversation between the man and I when I came to from the knockout blow to my head. The detailed explanation on how I became unchained and I told them to check my hidden blade because I believed it was bent. The painful climb out the window and onto the roof with my shoulder bleeding. I said how happy I was to see they found me but didn't know how they did. The fight and the fall with the same man and still standing after. I didn't know what they wanted from me. Maybe they wanted a confession for something I didn't do; I really wish I knew what was going on.

"That's all? Everything you said was true? You swear your life on it?" My master said

"Yes that is everything. I swear my life on it." I said

"Then I suppose we have a traitor on our hands, and it's someone who doesn't like Aleena." Al Mualim said looking at Altair

"Half the brotherhood doesn't like her because of her being a woman." Altair said

"What's going to happen to me?" I asked

"Once you're healed you will have more training and will be promoted to a second rank Assassin. You will be allowed to kill targets with the permission of the bureau leader." Al Mualim said

"Really! I'm being promoted!" I said over joyed

"I just said that." Al Mualim said and left

"You're being promoted because the skills of your fighting and not to mention your escape from Templar hands. Al Mualim believes you have great potential in becoming a very well respected Assassin with a little more training." Altair said but then continued "Of course my novice and I've been teaching you everything I know."

"And that would be…?" I mocked

Malik started laughing and Altair glared at me. I couldn't wait until I was healed so I could give Altair a taste of his own medicine.  
"Maybe when I'm healed we could get into another fighting match." I laughed

"Whatever… I have to go back to Acre; I have to go gather information on a weapons dealer." He said leaving

"What am I going to do while I heal?" I asked

"I could teach you some of our history if you like." He said

"Sure." I said

"I'll go get some books that may interest you." He stood up, bent over and kissed my forehead and said "I love you too." And left

My jaw dropped but I quickly recovered it and smiled. He actually heard me last night and he loved me! Since my very first day here when Altair was beating me with a sword and Malik stepped in telling him to back off. He was the first one I trusted and we were friends instantly. Plus he didn't look down on me for being a woman. He saw my strengths and weaknesses and gave me tips that would suit me in fighting.

"Here are some books on why we use the weapons we do and dress this way." Malik said as he entered

"When can I go back to my room I'm hating it in here more and more?" I asked

"I suppose I could go talk to the doctor into letting me take you." He said

Just then the doctor came in not saying a word and started checking my wounds. He looked at my shoulder first.

"It seems all the sleeping has done good." He said

After he finished cleaning the wound he then lifted my shirt up to check the cut going along the bottom of my rib cage. I didn't like the look on his face.

"I think this wound might me getting infected. I'm going to clean and replace the stiches on this wound. It will hurt so if it's alright with Malik here you could squeeze his hand when it hurts too much or I could have you bite down on something." The doctor didn't want to put me in further pain but didn't have a choice.

"Do you want me to hold your hand?" Malik asked

"Yeah if it's alright with you and if it's going to hurt as much as he says it will." I said

Malik moved by me and grabbed my hand. The doctor started by slowly and carefully cutting away the old stiches. Just the doctor's touch made me squeeze Malik's hand but knowing Malik was there for me made feel better and helped ignore the pain somewhat. The cut must have been more infected than we realized because throughout the process of removing the stiches there was apologizes in between every curse that came out of my mouth. Plus one of the nurses gaged every time she had to wipe at my wound. Once he finished he gave me time to catch my breath and for Malik to wipe the sweat from my brow. The doctor further cleaned the infection from the wound. Malik had to hold me down because I was ready to punch anyone near me.

"We're almost done now. I just have to stich you back up." The doctor said

"You're doing great Aleena. After this is done I'll take you to your room like you wanted." Malik said while brushing the hair out of my face.

After the doctor started again I thought I was going to pass out. The pain was so intense that it made Malik change hands so I didn't break his hand. The doctor was tying off the stiches but I became so numb by then I didn't need to squeeze Malik's hand but he never let go. I grew tired after the doctor gave me some tea and Malik looked just as drained as I did.

"I think my room can wait. I'm really tired." I said barely keeping my eyes open

"I think that's a good idea." Malik said while running his hand through my hair

"Altair has sent word that he has found out who the traitor is, but is now on a man hunt; the traitor fled." An informer came in telling Malik

"Would you send a bird back to the Bureau telling him that Aleena is doing better?" Malik asked as the informer bowed and left.

"Is it dawn yet?" I asked

"Almost why?" He asked in return

"No reason." I mumbled

"Do you want to see it?" He asked

I nodded and as careful as possible he helped me to sit up, stand, and walk outside to the training yard. He lifted me up onto the wooden railing and sat next to me as I rested my head on his shoulder. The sun came up painting the sky wonderful colors and a clam breeze blew across the quiet training yard and watching an eagle soar. I closed my eyes, smiled on fell asleep on him.

Meanwhile the Grand Master watched the two "friends" sitting watching the beautiful sunrise. He didn't like the way the two were so close, but wouldn't tear Aleena's only friend and person she truly trusts. There are days that she doesn't trust Altair and he isn't exactly a friend to her, but Al Mualim knew that Malik wasn't the only Assassin with feeling for Aleena and Altair would be back soon.


	6. Family Affairs

_Three weeks later._

The cut along the bottom of my ribs was almost completely healed and my shoulder was back to normal. Malik and I read just about all of his books and Altair has been more distant. I begin to start training but nothing to extensive so I didn't reopen my cut. Every day I did a jog through the city, do some climbing, and then throw some knives and after that the doctor checks my wound and I meet Malik in the garden for quiet studying. Today was different though, Malik was gone for a mission guiding supplies that were being delivered to the poor district of Acre. I was sitting in the garden reading a book on our basic history with servants bringing me water or occasionally wine when I heard the footfalls of an Assassin behind me.

"What do you want, I'm reading." I said while turning the page.

"I was just wondering where you were. Doctors say that you're doing better." Altair's voice said behind me.

"Yeah I can climb but not extensively. How did your mission go?" I said turning to him (still sitting) putting my book down.

"I lost the trail of the traitor." He said with disappointment in his voice.

"You'll find him." I said.

"That's the problem it's a woman." He said and something in voice worried me.

"Do you have a name?" I asked.

"You don't want to hear it." His voice was becoming quieter but mine became louder

"Tell me! I deserve to know!"

"Abal Najjar…" he mumbled but clearly unhappy.

My jaw dropped and I was ready to argue and deny it, but I never did see the Templars kill both my mother and sister. I just can't believe that she's alive… _Why didn't I ever try to look for her?_

"That's impossible… my sister. All these years I assumed she was dead. My baby sister." Altair kneeled next to me putting a hand on my shoulder. He never has been much of an emotional man let alone trying to reassure or calm people, but it was clear he was trying.

"I'm sorry we don't know how she got information on us even you but that's why Al Mualim was concerned on how you would react when you found out." He said.

I grabbed my book, got up and walked (well, more like marched.) my way up to Al Mualim's study shoving everybody on my way. Altair was following closely behind afraid of what might happen if he tried to stop me when I entered the study with no invitation or respectful anything. I was furious and I slammed my hands so hard on his desk with such force it made the servants leave in quite a hurry and nearby guards actually flinch.

"You knew! You fucking knew! My little sister is a damn Templar and you refused to tell me!" I screamed

He stood up and slapped me across the face with everything he had causing me to fall to the ground.

"You'll watch your tongue! You should've known you were being watched and for this disrespectful action I'll send you to kill her." He yelled "Stupid Novice. Oh when you get back from killing your sister I'll raise your rank."

He walked away and Altair tried to help me up but I just pushed him away. I got up and ran. I ran down the stairs, through the training yard and through the gates of the Brotherhood. I ended up running to the tower where I did my first leap-of-faith. I stood there for a moment then started to climb. There was a voice telling me 'no' and that I'll open my wound but I didn't care I wouldn't listen. I got to the top and was in unbearable pain but thankfully I didn't open the wound. It was starting to become night and I didn't want to go back; not to night, not with the scene I caused. I was drifting to sleep when I heard voices calling my name. I looked down only to see a group of Assassins looking around the city for me.

"I won't go down. I can't." I kept telling myself

Eventually the voices faded and their torches went out and I sat there wide awake until the sun came up. I watched Malik walk through the town and up to the fortress and I so badly wanted to go down and tell him everything but I didn't, I couldn't move. Soon I ended up falling asleep but woke to hearing voices again but much closer.

"Did you check towers last night?" Malik asked.

"No she can't climb extensive heights. She'll only re-open her wound." Altair said

"That's not going to stop her. The towers would've been the first thing I would've checked." Malik said much closer now

I sat there because I didn't want to move. I was too depressed about knowing that my baby sister was alive but I was assigned to kill her. I glanced over to see Malik and Altair climbing over the wall, and you would think I would be happy to see Malik but I just help a blank expression on my face.

"Aleena! Damn how long have you been here?" Malik looked relived to see my but I just kept the blank expression.

"I can't kill my sister." I whispered

"What?" Malik asked

I looked over at Altair and said "You haven't told him yet?" then continued after Malik looked to Altair. "Altair found out who gave information about us. It's my sister and she's been with the Templars all these years. She's been watching me and I didn't know. Out of disrespect Al Mualim assigned me to kill her."

"Your little sister? What did you do to disrespect Al Mualim? What the hell is with the bruise on you face?" Malik asked

"Yes my sister the one I thought was dead. I screamed in his face and cursed at him and the bruise is because I was slapped." I said

"Who the hell slapped you that hard to leave a bruise like that?" Malik asked

"Take a guess." I said

"Oh." Was all he said "Okay so your sister, the one you thought was dead is a Templar?

"Yes."

"I know were Assassins but this isn't right. Why would he hide that your sister has been following you and then make you kill her? And as a punishment!" Altair said

"YOU WERE THERE! YOU STOOD BEHIND ME THE WHOLE TIME!" I screamed

"What was I supposed to do? Would you rather I kill her!?" He yelled back

I was trying to get up but Altair just kicked me back down. I was so angry so I kicked his leg out from under him then tried to get back up but my body was too stiff. Altair pinned me the same way he did during our hand to hand training and yelled at me.

"What the hell is your problem?! Do I have to knock your ass out and I kill your sister? Do you want that? Or do you want to find a way to keep her alive? Believe me you don't want me killing her."

"Bastard!" I hoarsely yelled back

"Will you to stop! We can think of a plan to keep her alive. Altair get off of her! You'll open her wound… Or just crush her lungs." Malik said over our bickering.

"Oh so mister 'abide but the creed at all times' wants to stop an assassination?" I spat. _"Why am I doing this? This isn't like me. Especially to Malik!" _I thought to myself.

"Don't start with me Aleena!" Malik yelled.

I hid my face in my hood to keep them from seeing my face while Malik and Altair talked. I couldn't figure out why I was angry with everyone. Was I in shock from finding out that Abal was still alive or that I have to kill her? I just didn't know what.

"Aleena we have a plan. What's your sister's name?" He said a bit calmer this time

"Abal Najjar." I said with my face still hidden

Malik did a leap-of-faith first then Altair picked me up before I was completely standing and dropped me off the building into the hay pile. Malik picked me up and Altair landed and laughed at me. Malik glared at him and Altair grinned.

"Bastard." I said smiling unable to hold it in.

When we got to the gates Malik put me down so I could walk and Al Mualim met us there but I kept walking. No bow, no 'Master', only eye contact with every negative feeling I've felt in my life shot towards him. For about five seconds true terror was on his face and I walked straight to my room with Malik on my heels and nobody stood in my way. It was as if everyone could feel my negativity coming off of me. When I go to my room and Malik shut the door I started throwing, kicking and punching anything I saw. I don't know what came over me but after about five minutes Malik spun me around and grabbed my wrists from hitting his chest. When I finally gave up on that he wrapped his arms around me and held me as I cried. He picked me up and sat us down on my bed with me on his lap and rubbed my back until I calmed down.

"Are you okay now?" He whispered

"I just can't believe that she has been alive all this time. What do you think she is going to say to me? It's been sixteen years and she was two when she was taken. 'Kill the Assassin!' is what I hear her say. I don't think I'm going to be able to do it." I whispered into his chest.

"I don't know… do you want to hear the plan Altair and I came up with?" He asked

"Sure." I whispered

"We find your sister and pretend to kill her. We hide her and draw a little blood to put on the feather to prove that she is dead. You'll be depressed for a few days and your sister will be in hiding. We just have to make her remember you and trust you." He whispered in my ear.

"Thank You Malik! You would disobey the Creed for me? Why?" I said

He smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck and put my forehead against his. He knows I've never been good at the whole romance thing to he gently pressed his lips to mine like the first time, he just held them there a little longer. When he pulled away he put his hand to my face and rubbed his thumb along my cheek bone.

"I love your eyes. Such a beautiful brown. Light in the center and dark on the outside." He said. "I also love you hair. Long, dark and it never seems to get in the way. Fuck it I love everything about you!" He said hugging me.

"I love you." I said still whispering but smiling.

"Do you want to go for a horse ride?" he asked.

"Sure… uh… where?" I said.

"Anywhere." He said.

We walked out of the brotherhood and ran through town dodging people and ignoring their comments. We got on our horses and we were gone. Malik stayed in front of me leading the way and he eventually turned down a small path and slowed his horse to be by my side. It was quiet and the sun was touching the horizon painting the sky brilliant colors. Aside from my breakdowns this was turning out to be a good day, I had Malik with me. We stopped our horses and let them graze and we lied in the grass with my head on Malik's chest and his arms wrapped around me. We were almost asleep when I heard a snap of a stick. I was on my feet with my sword drawn before Malik could even stand up.

"Who's there?!" I shouted.

Silence.

"I won't repeat myself!" again I was shouting.

"Hello Assassin." A young female voice said.

She stepped out and a girl who couldn't be more than eighteen. Her hair was dark like mine and down to her waist. Her eyes were blue with a beautiful glow to them. She was tall, maybe the same height as me. I looked over at Malik who was now standing with a sword in his hands.

"If this turns into a fight I don't want you to interfere." I said looking at the girl.

"What I'm supposed to do if you tear your wound open?" He asked.

"Stay back." I said. I then asked the girl a question. "Does your name happen to be Abal?"

"How do you know my name?" she asked wide eyed.

"Because I'm your sister. My name is-" she cut me off.

"I know who you are! I was assigned to watch you!" she yelled.

"I know, just figured that out yesterday. I was assigned to kill you." I said coolly trying to hide my anger.

"You betrayed our family." She said.

"You weren't told the truth." I said still talking as if I was bored.

"I don't want to hear your lies Assassin!" she yelled with venom in her voice.

"Did you know that you had a brother? Did our mother tell you anything of me or dad? How about the Templars killing of our brother and father. Do you know what it's like seeing your brother's and father's lifeless bodies and there blood on the ground? Here's a good one. How about thinking through my perspective and believing that your two year old sister and mother are also dead and thinking that you're the last person of your family alive!" I was getting angry again and lost my composer and started shaking, but I left her speechless.

"I've always believed mother was crazy. They killed her because of her… well they called it a sickness. NO! No you're lying! Stop trying to fill my mind with lies Assassin!" She too started yelling

She drew her sword and ran at me. It was clear she was new with wielding a sword and as she went to strike me I kicked her in the stomach making her fall to the ground. She went to get back up but I put my foot on her shoulder and kicked her backward. I walked over shoved her sword away with my foot and then picked her up by her collar.

"Are you going to kill me? Wasn't that your order? Abide by your Creed!" she spat at me.

"Yes it was my order." I paused just to see the look on her face. "But I'm not going to kill you. You're my sister I won't do it."

I put her back on the ground but made sure she was in between Malik and me. She just stared at me trying to figure out if I was telling her the truth, but she seemed to get confused by my blank expression.

"I'm going to let you live as long as you do exactly as I say. Got it? If you don't, it's not going to be just you who dies."


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

** To all of my dear readers, I would really like to apologize about not updating my story **_**Altair's Novice**_** but this school year has been really stressful and I've been working on school work, plus I've also hit a huge writers block and can't seem to think of anything without making the story and cheesier than it is already. So I might put this story on hold and rewrite it (I will leave the original up for now). I'm just gonna make some changes, not whole lot, but I would like to know if any of you have any ideas to help (credit will be given of course) or if there is anything that may seem to out of character for some of the people. I also plan on writing a story for Bleach too. But I will try to get **_**Altair's Novice**_** started soon. **

** Thank You all of my wonderful readers! ~Lapsis Angelus^_^**


End file.
